Trophy
by aggressivelystupid
Summary: "I have put forth a request to Master Shredder." Tiger Claw leans forward, close enough that Leo feels the heavy smell of his breath. Leo pushes at the other's chest; Tiger Claw puts more of his weight on his small, tired body. "Once Hamato Yoshi is terminated, I receive you as my prize." A collection of Tiger Claw/Leonardo drabbles/short stories, see warnings inside.
1. Trophy

**WARNING: noncon (rape) towards minor, hints of violence, objectification.**

* * *

><p>Heavy footsteps, followed by a metallic clicking noise. It echoes against the walls, makes every muscle in Leo's body tense up, his breath hitching slightly before he gets it under control again. <em>Thump, clink, thump, clink.<em> Leo's on his knees, the chain rattling around his wrists. He raises his gaze when a shadow falls over him, the figure standing on the other side of the bars.

"Hello again, my cub."

Leo doesn't answer, and Tiger Claw doesn't wait for a response. He opens the door to the cell, deliberately slow; a shiver runs along Leo's neck at the sound of the steel hinges creaking. He clenches his fists to stop them from shaking.

Tiger Claw kneels before him, and Leo would kick, but every movement sends unbearable pain to his broken ankle, his bruised body. Instead, he tries to squirm, scoot away from the approaching hands. They grab him around his thighs, tilt him backwards on his shell and spread him open - put him on display for Tiger Claw. "Let me go," he croaks fruitlessly.

"I have put forth a request to Master Shredder." Tiger Claw leans forward, close enough that Leo feels the heavy smell of his breath. Leo pushes at the other's chest; Tiger Claw puts more of his weight on his small, tired body. "Once Hamato Yoshi is terminated, I receive you as my prize."

Leo's heart turns cold, a noise leaving him, a short and squeaky scream that sounds strange even to his own ears. He's too terrified to be ashamed of it. "No," he gasps, turning his head away. "Splinter will- Splinter will come for me!"

"He hasn't come yet, has he, little cub?" Tiger Claw lets his tongue run along Leo's exposed neck, rough like sandpaper against his scales. "But let him come, then I shall make you all mine."

"You wouldn't-" Leo closes his eyes tightly, shivering when Tiger Claw's tongue reaches his jaw line. "I'll never be yours!"

"Yes, you will," soft huff of air, a chuff, and he buries his face against Leo's neck. "And do you know what I shall do with you then, my cub? I will take you to my own, personal quarters, my treasure chamber, where I keep my most precious trophies." He touches along his thighs, up to his lower- plastron. Leo winces, Tiger Claw's thumb rubbing at his slit while he reaches up to grab Leo's face, forces him to turn his head, and licks his lips. "I have prepared a special cage, Leonardo. Padded the bottom with cashmere and satin, just for you."

"Let go." His bottom lip quivers, he swallows. "Stop."

"Does the thought excite you?" Tiger Claw moves closer, and Leo feels as if he is suffocating. The rubbing against his slit makes his lower body tingle; his cock stiffens. "I can smell your arousal."

"Stop..." Leo says, squirming, but when something hard and long brushes against his thigh, he freezes, breath caught in his throat.

More licks along his neck, up to his jaw line. "As my trophy, you will not have to endure any more of master Shredder's _interrogations_. It will be just me, and you, and this. For the rest of your life."

Leo doesn't know what scares him more: the kicks and punches and endless torture at the hands of the Shredder, or a life of undignified pleasure as a plaything in Tiger Claw's deceivingly gentle arms. At least the latter didn't include as much pain.

But he's not allowed to contemplate either for long – Tiger Claw pulls away, unbuckling his pants while his eyes stay locked on Leo's. "Do not be so timid, my cub. You _will _enjoy this."

And perhaps that is what hurts the most when Tiger Claw brings out his erection, when he holds Leo down and runs his paws along his tender body, when he spreads Leo wide open and takes and takes and makes him come until he sees stars-

-that Leo _knows_ he'll enjoy it.


	2. Breach

**Takes place during "The Invasion", rape/noncon  
><strong>**Summary: **Leo has not suffered enough, not yet.**  
><strong>**A/N: **After the finale I had A LOT of TC/Leo feels so I wrote a drabble.

* * *

><p>"Now, Tiger Claw - break him. <em>Completely.<em>"

The voice is a distant muffle. Leo's chest burns, body aches, he tries to move but his limbs won't budge an inch. Two large hands grab his thighs and he can't even struggle as they spread his legs apart. His vision is a blur, he can only see the outline of Tiger Claw's body, his brightly colored fur. All the adrenaline that had surged through his body - that had made him fight even when he knew it was hopeless - was seeping out of him with every strained intake of air.

He doesn't know what is happening until he feels something press against his opening, pushing into him with a slow and steady inevitability. It is worse than the burning in his chest, it treads new grounds in his body, tears and leaves permanent wounds in his skin. He leans his head back, screams through sore lungs. It's even more horrible when Tiger Claw pulls back and slams right into him again, it's even more terrifying than being beaten to the ground because he can't even _beg._

It's an eternity, an endless agonizing eternity and Leo feels like he'll always live in that moment — like he'll always know the feel of Tiger Claw inside him, the heavy scent of the mutant as he leans down and licks his chin, whispers something that Leo doesn't fully register (_"…cub… brave…"_), the disgusting wetness that fills him when the other is done.

Leo falls, swallowed by a painless darkness.


	3. Sugarcoated

**WARNING: Mild vore, force-feeding, noncon**

**A/N: **Please mind the warnings for this one, since this is a bit different from the other stories.

* * *

><p>Another spoonful of food is shoved into Leo's mouth, Tiger Claw pulls it out, clamps Leo's mouth shut and covers his nostrils with his hand.<p>

It's the seventh time they've been through this, the first time Leo refused to swallow until he almost passed out. This time though, he only hesitates a little bit and then he lets the sweet, slippery substance slide down his throat. It's heavy in his stomach, feels strange and unnatural. He doesn't know what it is, and no matter how many times he asks Tiger Claw won't tell him.

The spoon is forced into his mouth again, tears prickle in the corner of his eyes. He swallows, swallows and swallows until he loses count, until it feels like the weight of his stomach will be the thing that breaks the chains when his muscles can't.

Finally, Tiger Claw pulls away, strokes a finger along Leo's lips, "I think that will do."

Leo breathes heavily, glares up at him, "You're sick."

The mutant throws his head back and laughs in response. He reaches down, detaches the ankle cuffs from the chain and lifts Leo's legs. The weight in Leo's stomach shifts, for a second he thinks he's going to throw up, his breath hitches. But it settles, and his ankles are tied to his wrists.

Tiger Claw removes him from the wall, carries him like a damn basket while Leo struggles to get loose, "You won't get away with this!" he yells, mind racing and heart beating wildly in his chest.

Leo's slammed onto a table, shell rocking him slightly back and forth. He squirms, tugs at his restraints, gaze flickering over at Tiger Claw. His words echoes in Leo's head:_ I've never tasted turtle before_. At first he'd thought it was just to scare him, but after all this he begins to have some serious doubts. He watches Tiger Claw as the other walks further into the tiled kitchen, opens a cabinet and comes back with a bucket and a bottle with something that looks like honey or syrup.

He places them next to Leo on the table, "Comfortable?"

"Go to hell."

Tiger Claw grins, lifts the bottle and pours some of its contents between Leo's legs.

Leo can't help but gasp, "Wh-what are you doing?!" Blood rushes to his face when Tiger Claw spreads his asscheeks, "Stop! What are you-" a finger slides inside him and he chokes, cries out before gritting his teeth.

It stings, burns, he tries to move away, jerks to the side, but Tiger Claw holds him straight, spreads him open. Finally, he pulls out, and Leo can take deep, calming breaths. His vision is blurry with tears, so he barely sees Tiger Claw reach into the bucket. Something else is pushed inside him, something cold and sticky and rough that _hurts_. It's pushed deep inside him, sticking uncomfortably against his inner walls, remains inside him when Tiger Claw pulls out. He pushes in even more, and Leo starts to curse and yell as tears runs down the corner of his eyes.

This was sick, twisted — Tiger Claw was going to eat him. He really was. Leo wants to throw up, with all that stuffing inside him he might. He feels disgusting, full, the sweet taste in his mouth nauseating at best.

Tiger Claw finishes, presses a piece of duct tape over Leo's entrance , "Almost done," he purrs, grabs Leo by his restraints and hoists him off the table.

"Let me go," Leo says weakly. Tiger Claw ignores him, carries him over to a big barrel filled with a sweet-smelling liquid. Before Leo can even notice what's going on, he's being dipped into it, entire body engulfed and coated with the sticky substance. He swallows a mouthful, splutters helplessly and thinks he's going to drown, then Tiger Claw lifts him back up again. He coughs, wheezes for air, feels the coating stiffen and stick to his body like glue.

"Now," Tiger Claw says, grinning widely, "you are done."

Leo doesn't even care at this point, his body aches, is weak and broken, so he begs: "please, please don't," he closes his eyes, "stop."

Tiger Claw doesn't bother answering this time either, Leo twists and pants as he's carried off again. He's released from the restraints, shell slamming against metal and a loud _dong_-sound vibrating around him. His head spins, yet he scrambles with his hands, round, black, metal walls surrounding him. He looks up just in time to see a grid closing over him.

Leo raises his hands, pushes at it, grabs onto it with slippery fingers and rattles it back and forth, "Let me out!" he screams, kicks and slams against the insides of the cauldron, "you can't do this! You sick bastard _you can't do this!_"

Something clanks against the top of the cauldron, a gooey, honey-colored liquid pours over Leo, the cauldron quickly becoming full of it, the scent of cinnamon and vanilla making him gag. He fears he's going to drown for real this time, but it stops just above his shoulders. He has to escape, he didn't want to be boiled alive, didn't want to get eaten. He tries to kick again, slam his shoulder against the cauldron's insides, but his limbs are slower now, restrained by the liquid and weakened from all his struggling earlier.

He's about to give up, but then there's the scent of _fire_.

"_NO!_" Leo grabs the grid, fingers slipping against thin metal, "_LET ME OUT!_" he keeps screaming, pulls at the grid, shakes it, trying to find footing at something else but the quickly heating bottom.

His brothers, his brothers has to come now, has to come save him — because he can't get out, he can't, he's fighting and trying but he can't and if they don't come Tiger Claw will eat him he'll _eat him_.

Leo pants, tears and sweat running down his face. He tries to escape the heat, but soon enough it's all around him, his vision blurs and his cries for help grow weaker. He hears Tiger Claw mock him, sees his silhouette through the haze and steam, "_you smell good, little one_".

The grid slides out of his hands just as his brothers burst through the door.


End file.
